To evaluate additional active antitumor organoplatinum complexes, which are being synthesized through contract Y01-CM-60102, in combination with cyclophosphamide plus a third antitumor agent, against the early (day 1) and late (day 3) L1210 leukemia in BDF1 mice. To substitute, for the third antitumor agent described above, selected immunostimulants, with initial emphasis on levamisole and BCG. To use as the third modality (with platinum compounds and cyclophosphamide) a novel, non-inversive, but possibly inadequately-confirmed antitumor modality: a strong, nonhomogeneous magnetic field. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gale, G.R., Smith, A.B., and Atkins, L.M: Comparative effects of Yoshi-864 and busulfan on certain transplantable murine tumors. Proc. Soc. Exptl. Biol. Med. 149: 98-101, 1975. Nadel, E.M., and Gale, G.R.: Antineoplastic effect of organoplatinum NSC-194814 on leukemia in guinea pigs. Proc. Amer. Assoc. Cancer Res. 16: 9, 1975. (Amer. Assoc. Cancer Res., San Diego, California, May 7-11, 1975).